Daddy's Angel
by JesseLou
Summary: Shrek's daughter, Aliana, is different than the rest of her family. Being 15, she rebels against her family, hating the thought of being a princess. However, when she falls for Louie, Prince Charming's son, she gets a lot more than what she wanted. OC/OC


A/n: Alright, I had a wacky Idea that Shrek's daughter (he has a daughter and 2 sons

A/n: Alright, I had a wacky Idea that Shrek's daughter (he has a daughter and 2 sons. I know these things. I'm weird, I know) who has a human appearance (go with me on this) and dislikes the idea of being Royalty, so she goes from 'Happy Princess' to 'Emo Princess'. If you don't like the idea, don't read it.

--

Aliana (pronounced Al-ee-ah-nah) stuck her head out of her bedroom door, looking down the quiet hallway. Looking both left and right, Aliana shut the white, oak door quietly, as to not make a noticeable noise, before opening it again and tip-toeing down the hallway.

Black All Star converses quickly and quietly moved past two large oak doors and turned down another hallway. A pale hand gracefully slid down the metal banister of the grand stairs, the black nail varnish on the fingernails glinting from the morning light as Aliana rushed down the stairs.

Stopping at a mirror near the ballroom doors, Aliana took a good look at herself. Everyone told her she looked a lot like her late grandmother, Queen Lillian, and like her mother, Princess Fiona. She didn't look like her father, Shrek, as her skin as a pale peach colour, instead of a light green colour.

Aliana's light blue eyes looked darker than they originally were, thanks to the help of thick black eyeliner and dark blue eye shadow. Her originally blonde hair (Which she inherited from Queen Lillian) was mixed with black hair dye to create a 'blonde slowly fading to black' look. A small, pink bow lay, clipped to Aliana's fringe, which covered her left eye slightly.

She was a miracle. Shrek called Aliana his 'Little Miracle Princess' because from the age of 3, Aliana's appearance changed. She slowly changed from an ogre to a human, looking like her grandmother more and more as she aged. But the only think that changed the 15-year-old princess from looking like Lillian when she was 15 was that Aliana had an Emo look about her.

"Ah, Princess Aliana, where are you going at this time of day?" A voice asked from behind Aliana, a noticeable Spanish accent in the voice. Closing her eyes and giving off a sigh, Aliana turned and faced Puss, a small smile on her face

"Oh come on, Uncle Puss. It's nearly 8 in the morning," Aliana said, crossing her arms. When she saw Donkey behind Puss, she rolled her eyes, "You aren't going to stop me with your words of wisdom, Uncle Donkey,"

"You know you're not allowed out of the house until your father is up and had his breakfast," Donkey said knowingly, then looked at Aliana's clothing, "You are not going out like that. Don't you roll your eyes at me,"

"Yeah yeah yeah. They are just clothes," Aliana said, looking down at her attire, "a simple pair of black jeans with a black tank top and a white shirt. I'm not going to get into any trouble,"

"But Princess," Donkey butted into Aliana's speech, "Your father cares about you. Heck, even Banana is protective of you. It's true," Donkey added at the look of disbelief on Aliana's face

"That is so funny, seeing as Banana is never around me," Aliana crossed her arms and put her weight on her right foot, "Can I go now? I've got a date with Louie," Louie was the 15-year-old son of Rapunzel and Prince Charming; and obviously no-one in her family agreed with the two of them being friends.

"A date?" Puss asked, stuttering over his words. He knew that when Shrek found out, nothing in the Castle would be calm and peaceful, "I don't mean to act like your father, Princess-"

"Stop calling me 'Princess'!" Aliana fumed, "That's the difference between all of you and my friends! And it's not a date. It's a figure of speech. Jane, Amelia, Thumbelina, Louie and I are just going for a walk in the town," she said, listing off Snow White, Cinderella and Dorice's daughters

"Oh," Donkey let the word roll off his tongue longer than he really needed to, "So it's not really a date. Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Aliana and Puss both stared at Donkey before Aliana sighed and grabbed her black denim jacket from the coat rack by the front door

"I'm out of here," She said, opening the door. As the door closed behind Aliana, Puss and Donkey's cries to her were muffled, and she had to chuckle to herself. She lied to the two of them. Jane, Amelia and Thumbelina weren't going with her and Louie, and they weren't going for a walk into the town. Well, they were, just without Jane, Amelia and Thumbelina.

--

Whilst all that commotion was happening downstairs in the castle, Toby and Christian were upstairs in their room, watching Aliana walk down the driveway from the window. The two brothers looked at each other, smirking as they knew Aliana's real intentions. Toby looked back down to his sister, whilst Christian stood up from the chair he was sat in and began pacing around the room.

"Chris, don't hurt yourself," Toby teased as Christian began to rub his temples, looking a lot like their father when Shrek had a headache, "Gosh, you're so much like dad. You need to stop,"

"And you need to stop acting like mum," Christian snapped back, his brown eyes glowing from anger. Christian had an easy temper; he got angered easily and he can stay angry for a long while. Toby was different; he was a natural joker, he liked to make fun of his brother and sister.

"Come on guys," Princess Fiona called, knocking on the boys' bedroom door, "Time for breakfast. I'm going to wake up Aliana. Be ready before I come back," Toby and Christian looked at each other as their mother walked away, a worried look on the boys' green faces

"Do you think we should tell her?" Toby asked, and Christian shook his head, "Why not?"

"Because we won't get in trouble if we don't tell her. She'll get in trouble for not leaving a note again," Christian said logically, "And, if we tell her, then we'd get in trouble for not saying anything sooner,"

"Do you think Puss and Donkey know?" Toby asked as he opened their bedroom door, "I mean, they are always downstairs and everything,"

"Yeah, so is Cousin Artie," Christian said, speaking about the King of Far Far Away, "Although, he wouldn't do anything because he's too busy reigning over this dump to notice that we aren't babies anymore,"

"I'm with you on that one," Toby said, hearing the door click behind the two boys, "But I still have to say, Aliana is walking deeper and deeper into hot water. If she expects us to back her up and get her out, she's got another thing coming,"

"Who's getting into hot water?" Puss asked as the boys stopped in front of him, "I'm just asking, you don't need to answer,"

"Have you seen Aliana?" Fiona asked, coming up behind her sons, "She's not in her room. Has she snuck out again?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this current situation," Toby, Christian and Puss said at the same time. Of course, Donkey had to ruin it by running up to them

"I just saw Aliana kiss," Donkey trailed off, grinning innocently at a very unhappy Fiona, "Princess! You look wonderful this morning,"

"Donkey, where is Aliana?" Fiona demanded, staring down at Donkey, who looked like he wanted to be elsewhere, "Donkey. Don't make me ask you again in front of Shrek," she warned

"All right, all right!" Donkey gave in, "She went out half an hour ago to go on a date with Charming and Rapunzel's son," he rushed, not seeing Shrek behind him, nor hearing him

"SHE WHAT?!"

--

A.n: Soooo, what did you think? Don't be afraid to give ideas about what you want to happen, either


End file.
